kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Squadron
|romaji = Sukōdoron |affiliation = Magnus |previous affiliation = |base of operations = Walpurgis Academy |status = Active |leader = |members =Hotaru Tamamushi Kamakiri Kagero Himegumo Mitsubachi |temporary members = |former members = |manga debut = Chapter 2 |anime debut = Episode 2 |image gallery = yes }} Squadron ( Sukōdoron) is a group that composes of six maiden Automatons.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 1 / Chapter 5 Bonus Content Description Magnus is often followed by at least one or two of his Automatons. Should he need to protect himself, he can command and control all six Automatons to protect him. The six are called the "Squadron", for being Magnus' squad. It is also stated that the body of Nadeshiko Akabane was used for their parts.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 14, Epilogue Appearance Every member of the group has similar noticeable traits in their appearances: a petite stature, a horned ornament on the head that drapes a cloth across the face, and a choker. Each maiden also has an intricate tattoo-like design on her chest. They also wear the same dress decorated with a feather boa, and sport Mary Jane shoes.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Light Novel: Volume 10 CoverKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Page 12 Nevertheless, the maidens are still distinguishable from one another, which is evident in the length, style and color of hair. The cloths that masquerade their faces have different characters embedded on it; four of the dolls also have bandages on different parts of their bodies, while the other two, being Hotaru and Kagero, that do not have any. Finally, albeit different from one another, it is evident that the colors of their weapons share a red and black motif, whenever they dish it out.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 2 Hotaru Hotaru has flowing pink hair, fair skin, red eyes and bears a resemblance to Nadeshiko, the younger sister of Raishin Akabane. She wears a pair of black gloves. Her black dress has spaghetti straps, white ruffles along the bust line, and is open in the front, exposing her legs and revealing an inner white dress underneath that has round edges and has a circular motif. Her cloth has the (火 Hi) symbol on it, which reads as fire. Tamamushi Tamamushi has short light green hair with spiked tips, and peach skin. She has bandages that covers her chest, and decks a pair of black gloves that covers up to her arms and is ruffled at the end. The black dress she wears has four buttons in the middle, along with laces on the sides. Like Hotaru, her dress exposes her legs and a white dress underneath. The cloth that curtains her face has the symbol (玉 Tama) which means jewel, on it. Kamakiri Kamakiri has long royal blue hair that is fastened by a ribbon, while her tresses frame her face. She has a fair complexion too. She wears a pair of black gloves. Her black dress has spaghetti straps, white ruffles along the bust line; the dress opens in the front, exposing her bandaged legs and revealing a white dress underneath that has round edges and has a circular motif. Her cloth has the symbol (鎌 Kama) on it, which reads as scythe. Kagero Kagero has long and wavy light blue hair that goes past her waist, and tanned skin. She decks a pair of black gloves that covers up to her arms and is ruffled in the end. The black dress she wears has four buttons in the middle, along with laces on the sides. Like the other Automatons, the dress opens in the front, exposing her legs and a white dress underneath. The cloth that curtains her face has the symbol (蛉 Rei) which means dragonfly, on it. Himegumo Himegumo has lavender hair that is tied up in pigtails that reach her waist, and has a pale complexion. Her arms and hands are covered with bandages. Her black dress has spaghetti straps and white ruffles along the bust line; the dress opens in the front, exposing her legs and revealing a white dress underneath that has round edges and has a circular motif. Her cloth has the symbol (蜘 Kumo) on it, which reads as spider. Mitsubachi Mitsubachi has short, orange bobbed hair, and has peach skin. She has bandages that covers a portion of her face and hanging on her head. She also decks a pair of black gloves that covers up her arms and is ruffled in the end. The black dress she wears has four buttons in the middle, along with laces on the sides, and exposes her legs and a white dress. The cloth that curtains her face has the symbol (蜂 Hachi) which means bee, on it. Battle Prowess The overall strength in battle, as well as the weaknesses of the Squadron remain unknown. However, during their first encounter with Raishin, the dolls show a similar quality that they all posses, which is inhuman speed, by pointing their weapons to his neck even before he and Yaya can act.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 14-15 Moreover, two of the Automatons has exhibited their abilities, being Hotaru and Kamakiri, leaving the abilities of the remaining four, unknown. Hotaru has exhibited an aptitude in combat that proved her to be a potent fighter by fighting toe to toe against Sin, who is a Machine Doll.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 4-9 Aside from speed,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Page 15 she also displayed stealthKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 29-32 and nimble reflexes.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 10 Kamakiri, aside from being quick, has also displayed an ability to transport. In particular, she transported her allies; initially, the rest of the Squadron was not visible or in the vicinity when Magnus, Hotaru, and herself first encountered Raishin. Only after Kamakiri exerted her Mana, did the rest of the Squadron appear physically. Trivia *The Kanji that make up Squadron (戦隊 Zhàn duì) is a Mandarin Chinese word that means battle team. *The Automatons are named after insects: **Hotaru (火垂 Hotaru) means firefly. **Tamamushi (玉虫 Tamamushi) has the scientific family name buprestidae, otherwise commonly known as jewel beetle. **Kamakiri (鎌切 Kamakiri) means mantis. **Kagero (蜻蛉 Kagerō) means mayfly. **Himegumo (姫蜘蛛 Himegumo lit. Princess Spider) has the scientific name for parasteatoda japonica or achaearanea japonica. **Mitsubachi (蜜蜂 Mitsubachi) means honey bee. *The dress has slight modifications depending on the media: **The dress in the manga is depicted as plain black, having four buttons in the middle and the straps are ruffled while the anime displayed spaghetti straps instead, and added white linings on the hemlines and swirls to the dress but the buttons were omitted. **In the manga, the white dress under the black dress was portrayed as having soft edges and oblong designs, while the anime colored it light pink and has sharp edges. *The cloths that obstruct their faces are also different as well. The manga portrayed them to be made with transparent material, enough for Hotaru's face to be seen,Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Page 13Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 2-4 while in the anime, the cloth blocked their faces totally. *The horns on Mitsubachi and Kamakiri's ornament are the only ones that are not protruding upwards. References Category:Factions Category:Important Term